leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Helping Hand (move)
Helping Hand (Japanese: てだすけ Help) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It is TM03 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Effect Generation III Helping Hand is an increased priority move that will increase the damage done by the user's ally this turn by 50%. It will fail if there is no adjacent ally, or if the ally has already acted this turn. It can still affect an ally behind a or in the of a move like or . Helping Hand targets the user. Generation IV onward Helping hand now targets an adjacent ally, and will raise its move's power by 50% this turn (resulting in virtually the same effect). If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Helping Hand, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Boosts the power of the recipient's moves.}} |A move that boosts the power of the ally's attack in a battle.}} |A move that boosts the power of the ally's attack in a Double Battle. }} |The user assists an ally by boosting the power of its attack.}} |The user assists an ally by boosting the power of that ally's attack.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 15 }} 15 }} 15 }} 15 }} 12 |12|12 10 }} 31 }} 28 }} 28 }} 28 }} |16|16}} |16|16}} |16|16}} 4 |4}} 4 |4}} 36 |36}} 36 |36}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 35 |35}} }} }} By }} By TM }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Generation IV }} (requires )|form=Spiky-eared}} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation IV }} Generation V }} }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Helping Hand increases and by one stage for all allies (except the user) in the room. Description |Boosts the Attack and Special Attack of team members in the same room by one level.}} |Boosts the Attack and Special Attack of team members in the room by 1 level. It does not affect the user.}} | }} |It boosts the Attack and Special Attack of your teammates in the same room. (The stat changes return to normal when they go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It boosts the Attack and Sp. Atk. of your teammates in the same room. Their stats return to normal when they go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Ever since its introduction, Helping Hand has the highest consistent priority of all moves, meaning a Pokémon performing this move will always go first unless another Pokémon uses on a recalled Pokémon, or a Pokémon with uses a move with +4 priority. * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=幫助 |zh_cmn=幫助 / 帮助 |nl=Helpende hand |fi=Auttava käsi |fr=Coup d'Main |de=Rechte Hand |el=Χέρι Βοηθείας Chéri Voitheías |id=Saling Membantu |it=Altruismo |ko=도우미 Doumi |pl=Pomocna Dłoń |pt_br=Mão Amiga Mãozinha (BW102-present, TCG) |ru=Рука Помощи Ruka Pomoshchi |sr=Pružanje pomoći |es_eu=Refuerzo |es_la=Refuerzo(DP161-present) Acción de Ayuda (AG038) Mano que Cura (AG052) Ayuda (AG155) }} Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that target the user Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Rechte Hand es:Refuerzo fr:Coup d'Main it:Altruismo ja:てだすけ zh:帮助（招式）